


番外02

by sweetchul



Category: MasiWoon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, MasiWoon - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchul/pseuds/sweetchul





	番外02

*源声番外

金钟云实在是没想到恋爱前一本正经的崔教授在恋爱后居然是个人黏人鬼，一开始是金钟云想在电梯里抱抱他，他觉得不妥，说是公共场所，金钟云说他假正经他还不承认。到现在是他俩一进电梯，只要没人崔始源就会搂着金钟云亲一下，金钟云每次都开玩笑说他道貌岸然，这次崔教授不置可否了。

平时在家里看个电视崔始源也要把金钟云搂怀里，有时候两人一起看电影他还爱把金钟云的头发在手指上绕一圈，总之他那双手就是停不下来，不抱到人也要摸到人。

金钟云对于这件事已经严肃地批评了崔始源好几次了，两个人天天这样黏在一起算个什么事儿，崔始源就反驳说他忍不住，恋人不应该这样吗，语气很是委屈。

每次崔始源一耷拉着脑袋金钟云就受不了了，立马投降。

“你下次能不能换一招，你这招用着不腻？”

“管用就不腻。”

金钟云气得咬牙，心道一定有什么办法能治治你这个崔始源。

他给李东海打电话的时候因为生气所以声音不小，崔始源隔着阳台玻璃门能隐隐约约听见内容但他不知道金钟云是在打给李东海。

“嗯…没有。”

李东海问他和崔始源上床了没，这回答落进崔始源耳里就像是在说旁边没人。

“这样不好吧？”

李东海让金钟云把崔始源办了，像他这种正经人一定会不好意思。而崔始源觉得电话那头是想见金钟云让他出门。

随后是一阵笑声，听得崔始源有点发火但他还是忍住了没去推开玻璃门叫人进来。

没一会儿金钟云就打完电话进来了，他瞧见崔始源盯着电视眼睛都不转一下，就知道他在走神，没在看电视。

“想啥呢？”

“在看电视。”

金钟云冷哼一声心想你再跟我装呢我都快信了。

“行那你继续看我去洗澡了。”

崔始源以为金钟云会问他什么，结果是他想多了。

其实金钟云也没表面上那么生气，他这几天在崔始源面前表现得过于冷淡实际上却是在想着怎么收拾崔始源。

他跟李东海说了崔始源之前问他有没有妹妹的事，李东海听完差点笑断气。

“你干脆就戴上那个假发算了。”

“我还没疯，李东海。”

“你难道不想看看他知道后是什么表情？”

“那也是我一个人能知道，关你什么事儿？”

“哎呀…你真的不想知道？”

“闭嘴！”

金钟云当然想看，在做了两晚思想斗争后他觉得自己的脸不算什么，能看到崔始源脸上出现别的表情他自己不要脸都行。

反正别人也不知道他不要脸了。

再过没多久他就要全世界巡演了，再不主动牺牲自己可能就会很长时间都没机会了。

这天回家之后崔始源就进了书房看论文，金钟云手上拎的奇怪的袋子他也没怎么注意到。

“还有多少呀？”

“今晚要把这些看完。”

“噢，那我先去洗澡了。”

“嗯。”

金钟云把回家路上买的润滑剂拿进了浴室，天知道他做了多少心理建设才能做出这种事情，他洗澡的时候给自己扩张了一下，他打从心底觉得崔始源对这种事情毫无了解，他闲来无事翻过崔始源的电脑，翻遍所有文件夹都没发现有什么小视频。

他洗完之后听了听门外的动静，崔始源应该还在书房里，他吹好头发就把那假发往头上一盖，脸上的表情不是要去隔壁房间勾引人，而是立马要上战场。

他在书房门口站了十分钟都没想好一会儿进门要用什么姿势走到书桌旁，他在原地深呼吸了十几次后终于推开了眼前的门。

金钟云动作很轻，再加上崔始源看论文看得认真，人都走到身后了他才发现。

“怎么...”

我的个老天爷。

崔始源手里的笔都掉桌子上了。

“你...”

“是不是觉得眼熟？”

“......”

“我妹妹？是不是跟我长得一模一样？”

“那个居然是你...”

“赚钱不容易呀。”

金钟云现在其实挺满足的，崔始源刚刚的表情真的是平时绝对不可能出现的。

他趁崔始源还没回过神搂着他的脖子就坐在了他腿上，崔始源条件反射地怕金钟云滑下去就搂住了他的腰，刚搂上才反应过来现在两个人是个什么姿势，手开始不知道该往哪里放，耳朵上也渐渐染上不明的红晕。

“怎么啦崔教授，眼睛往哪儿看呢？”

“你先起来...”

“害羞啦？平时不是就要黏着我吗？”

崔始源都不敢低头，他看出来了金钟云穿着他的衬衣，两条腿光溜溜的啥也没穿，平时那会有这么香艳的画面，崔始源觉得他现在不仅头大，下面的某个东西也要大了。

金钟云心里乐死了，崔始源这家伙，恋爱谈了半年了都不愿意做到最后，说是不想让他疼，这种事难道还能因为疼一直不做吗，金钟云心想自己一个三十多岁的正常男性，有了男朋友还要一直用手不成，是他不配拥有性生活吗。

“崔始源，你今天别想跑，少跟我说什么怕我疼之类的屁话，我都不怕你怕啥。”

“我不是怕...”

“那你现在把我抱到卧室去。”

崔始源叹了口气还是把人抱了起来往卧室走，他把人放床上之后正准备转身就被金钟云拉住了衣摆，他一个重心没稳住跌进了床榻。

金钟云拉着他的衣服两只眼瞪着他。

“你敢走一步试试？”

崔始源确实不敢。

“我去洗个澡...”

“你再编？我还能闻不出来你洗没洗澡吗？”

没得编了。

“你真的不想做吗？”

“当然不是...”

“算了你回去看论文吧。”

金钟云把崔始源推开就去拿抽屉里的震动棒，这玩意儿还是前几天李东海塞给他的，说要是他把这东西拿出来了崔始源还无动于衷的话那真的可以带人去医院看看了。

“你干嘛...”

“你既然不愿意那我只有自己动手丰衣足食了。”

好可怜，金钟云演得再投入一点眼泪都能立马出来了。

“不，不行，你什么时候买的？”

“噢，有一段时间了。”

崔始源这时候拼命回想了一下真的想不起来家里这段时间有这么个东西，但他还是慌了。

他身子越过金钟云就伸手把震动棒抢了过了然后起身往卧室门外走。

“喂...”

然后客厅里传来了什么东西被扔进垃圾桶的声音。

......

几秒钟后崔始源又进来了，金钟云看着他一步步走近只觉得有点喘不过气。他脚缩了缩准备往身后去一点没想到崔始源把他脚踝一抓就拉倒了自己跟前。

“怎么啦…”

“做爱。”

两个字说得挺有气势的，就是通红的耳朵出卖了主人此时此刻的紧张。

金钟云强忍住想要笑出声的冲动，搂住崔始源的脖子往床上带。

金钟云伸手去解崔始源家居服的扣子，看着他的腹肌一块块地展示在自己眼前，还摸了摸然后调笑说真不知道崔教授练这么好的肌肉是想勾谁。

金钟云看崔始源褪去了裤子，盯着那驴玩意儿咽了咽口水，说不怕真的是假的，怕死了。

“别走神。”

“嗯…我洗澡的时候有自己扩张，你一会儿直接进来吧。”

崔始源俯下身撩开他粉色的假发吻了吻他的额头，然后慢慢解开他的衬衣扣子，从上至下都留下了自己的印记。

金钟云被他亲得有点恍惚，平时最多就是亲亲嘴和脖子，明明崔始源没看过什么小电影但为什么这么熟练啊！

崔始源脱下内裤那玩意儿就蹦出来了，虽然已经看过很多次了但金钟云还是有点畏惧，他此时此刻真的想给自己一嘴巴子，夸什么海口说不怕疼的，最怕疼了好吗。

“你...你轻点...”

“再给你扩张一下吧…”

“嗯…”

崔始源扯下金钟云的内裤然后拿过床头柜上的润滑剂也不知道倒了多少在手上，另一只手把金钟云的腿往两边掰开了点，然后探向他那处隐秘的空间。

金钟云感觉到润滑剂的凉意不自觉的哆嗦了一下，崔始源以为他是怕了，用平时绝对不可能出现的语气说了句“不是不怕吗？”。

换来了金钟云一个恶狠狠的眼刀。

因为一开始扩张了的缘故，崔始源在放进第三根手指的时候都很顺利，在尝试放入第四根的时候金钟云闷哼了一声，紧接着难受地扭了扭身子。

“痛？”

“还行…”

“你最好一会儿也还能行...”

金钟云怀疑自己幻听了，这是崔始源会说的话吗？他突然想起身把手机拿过来给崔始源录个音看看他听到自己说这种话会是什么反应。

走神之际只觉得身下突然落空，崔始源把手指抽了出去，但迟迟不见他有下一步动作。

“你干嘛呢…”

传来了叹气声。

“我真的怕弄疼你，宝贝。”

“崔始源，你给我进来！”

没等到崔始源说话，身下传来的痛感就给了他答案。

“唔...！”

金钟云真的没想到是这种感觉，好痛。

“弄疼你了吗？

金钟云拼命摇头。

崔始源只进去了一半，他看金钟云这样子就知道他肯定疼了，但瞧他拼命摇头的样子又是感动又是心疼。

他动作放慢了不少，见金钟云也没有刚刚反应那么强烈了，整根没入的时候金钟云额头上已经布满了细小的汗珠。

崔始源用手摸了摸金钟云的额头然后附身含住了他的嘴唇。

亲吻立刻变得干柴烈火，不得不说这是一个非常好的转移注意力的方法，金钟云全身心投入到其中后只觉得身下的痛感都成了快感。

崔始源无意间顶到了什么地方，身下金钟云传来了到现在为止最淫靡的呻吟。金钟云好像也意识到了什么，突然用手捂住了自己的嘴。

“别捂着，叫出来吧…”

又是一阵拼命摇头。

“可是我想听...”

受不了，金钟云就是最受不了崔始源这种可怜巴巴的语气。

崔始源再次不断地顶向了那个令金钟云达到顶峰的地方。

“唔...啊...！慢...慢点！”

金钟云还没意识到自己的双腿已经环上了崔始源的腰，他伸出手抓住崔始源的手臂想让他慢一点但嘴里却说不出一句完整的话。

“唔...慢...啊！”

最后声音都变了调，腰也慢慢挺出了一个弧度，缠在崔始源腰上的双腿不自觉地收紧，脚趾也蜷缩了起来。

听着金钟云呜呜咽咽说不出话崔始源稍微放慢了点速度，结果一慢下来又有小祖宗不乐意了。

“唔...快点。”

“到底要快还是慢...”

“快点...”

“那就叫出来我听听。”

“流氓！伪君子……唔！”

“我是你的爱人呀…这么说我好难过。”

“你就会...跟我装可怜！”

“管用就行。”

又是用力一顶。

捂住嘴都藏不住金钟云今晚浪荡到不行的叫声，崔始源第一次发现金钟云还有这一面，往日的正经与绅士仿佛喂了狗，现在只想不停地干他听他抑制不住的呻吟声。

崔教授今晚成狼了。

崔始源看着金钟云累得快要昏睡过去了，突然搂过他的腰翻了个身，两个人的位置对掉了一下。

这个动作让金钟云清醒了不少。

“干什么！”

“宝贝你自己来好不好？”

“别撒娇！”

“好不好…”

金钟云两只手一把捂住崔始源的脸，头上粉色的双马尾假发发尾正好轻轻扫过崔始源的胸膛。

“宝贝，好痒...”

心也痒痒的。

“你别说话！”

“动嘛...”

“崔始源你这个臭无赖明明知道我受不了你...啊！”

受不了金钟云废话这么多了，崔始源双手托住他的臀瓣自己抽插了起来。

“你动什么！”

“是亲爱的你老是不动我就没忍住...”

“你什么时候学会这么无耻的！”

“和你做自然就...”

“我真的该录下来让你的学生看清楚他们老师是什么样的人。”

“这里面还有你的声音呢…你还记得你刚刚叫的那一声吗？”

金钟云后悔了，怎么可能会让崔始源这个老狐狸害羞啊，最后丢脸的只会是自己。

他最后迷迷糊糊感觉到崔始源射在了他体内，他发泄在了崔始源的手里，之后只觉得自己身体轻飘飘，倒在了崔始源的胸口。

“唉…”

崔始源这时候觉得不好意思了，电脑里没有小电影不代表没看过，一本正经的崔教授在心爱的恋人有国外行程时可不就是看小视频弥补平日腻腻乎乎的二人时光吗。

就像肉食动物一旦开了荤就不会有停下来的念头，崔始源从这之后每天可就不是只缠着金钟云亲亲抱抱了，他想要更多了，他爱这个男人爱得入骨，想要吞下去。

金钟云被折腾得腰没有一天是不疼的，他天天盼着海外行程快点到来，他觉得再不躲一躲真的就要累死了。

谁知道从不调课的崔教授在金钟云去日本的第四天调课了，三天的空闲时间足够他飞到日本去见金钟云一面了。

演唱会结束后金钟云还在酒店的床上躺尸，就听见门外传来连续不断的敲门声。

不对呀，这时候谁还来找他。

看了眼猫眼金钟云以为自己看错了。

门一开就被人抱了满怀，还能闻到这人风尘仆仆赶来的味道。

“不上课啦？”

“调课了，太想你了。”

金钟云也想他，说想躲一躲都是假的，想念是藏不住的。

“什么时候回去？”

“后天。”

“我下周会回来一趟。”

“我怕我又忍不住...”

“崔教授别旷工啦…我工作完马上就回来。”

“你不在我觉都睡不好…”

金钟云一听他这语气就知道他又在跟自己撒娇了，他拍了拍崔始源的背。

“我应该没多久就会隐退了。”

“我不是这个意思..”

“我知道，是我自己的意思。”

“你不是喜欢唱歌吗？”

“那也不是一定要以歌手的身份一直唱呀。”

“你再考虑一下吧…”

“嗯，我回去再想想，我想有更多的时间陪你和外公，还有爸妈和弟弟。反正这么多年钱也赚了这么多了，回头投资一下，再去爸妈公司挂个职，自己开个店玩玩好像也不错。”

“按你想的来就好。”

“傻子。”

“嗯？”

“我好爱你呀崔教授，以后能不能别让你学生叫你崔教授了，叫老师不行吗？”

“大家都这么叫...”

“只有我能叫。”

“好，我回去就跟他们说叫我老师。”

“我咋这么爱你呢！”

“我也爱你。”

“明晚也有演唱会诶。”

“没事，我在后台等你。”

“我下台看到的第一个必须是你，能做到吗？”

“当然能。”

剩下所有的话语都消失在了紧紧贴在一起的双唇和缠绕在一起的呼吸里。

但愿往后暖风春坐酒是与你，细雨夜窗棋亦是与你。

fin.  
72


End file.
